


The Phwoaring Bride

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Phwoaring Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the <b>Porn Battle Prompt</b> "dominant! Donna and submissive! Doctor"; the Doctor is moping when Donna appears on the TARDIS; so Donna takes things in hand. A bit too well, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** I get nothing from using these characters except a sense of fun.
> 
> Contains sex scenes (shock horror!), mild swear words, scenes relating to R..(don’t make me say the name! please don’t!); and assumes you are very familiar with The Runaway Bride and Series 4.
> 
> The ‘∫’s are supposed to act like wavy lines to fade in and out of a flashback (I was thinking of Wayne’s World at the time).

It had all began simply enough, because a strange woman materialises in the TARDIS every day of the week in a wedding dress. That was sarcasm by the way. Donna likes sarcasm quite a lot! Donna likes a lot of things as it happens, and a sulky Time Lord is not one of them he quickly discovered.

He felt his body tense as he had to hunch over the console in reaction to the sensations of his body. Thinking of Donna always did that to him now and he was at a complete loss to understand exactly why. There was just something about her; the way her ginger hair shone under the lights in the TARDIS, the way she had gazed at him desperately, the way her smooth skin had felt as her lips had kissed him in that special way… He felt his body shudder again. It really was dangerous to think of Donna too often. Instead he had tried to think about Rose instead; had deliberately brought her up when he spoke to Martha, but it wasn’t the same. It didn’t create the same reaction within his body. Thank goodness; otherwise Martha would have had even more reason to be angry with him.

He had thought to confide in Jack at one point; but Jack was a risky confidante especially where sexual blackmail could be concerned, so the Doctor had kept his own counsel. But he’d thought about it, oh how he’d thought about it during those long nights on board the TARDIS and the even longer nights on the Valiant. He leant back against the console controls and let the memories wash over him.

∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫

“What?! Where am I? What is this place?” the angry bride had demanded as soon as she’d spotted him; right before she’d accused him of kidnapping her when she’d grabbed that purple hoodie. After that she’d started to thaw towards him, though he hadn’t realised it at the time.

He’d spent a good part of the day being bossed about, rescued and distracted by her. The major surprise came when they left the Thames Barrier, both of them soaked to the skin and giggling like loons. They’d practically fallen through the TARDIS doors, still full of glee from their escapade, and landed by the console; laughing together on the jumpseat. Then he’d stilled as he realised he’d missed having female company, and Donna had spotted his mood change immediately.

“Why don’t I help you?” she had suggested. “Think of it as a little thank you for today.”

“What do you mean?” he had asked in his confusion.

“You need to relax a bit more, mate,” she told him, placing a firm hand on his chest to hold him in place.

“What?!” he had asked, as usual.

And then she had set her beady eye on him, pinning him to the jumpseat. “Just do as you are told,” she ordered him to his astonishment and fascination.

“What?!” he had repeated. He really needed to get himself another word, he decided!

Before he knew it, Donna had ripped open his jacket, undone his trousers with extremely nimble fingers, and forced access to his underwear. “Don’t move!” she ordered him. “Don’t even think about it!” She then tugged at his waistband with little result. “Shift your bum, Spaceman,” she demanded; and to his amazement he complied, lifting his bottom while she pulled down both his trousers and his underpants “You can sit down again,” she told him, and knelt between his feet.

His mouth open and closed like a gasping goldfish, and she giggled at his expression. “Do you know what I’m going to do now?” she asked him.

“No!” he honestly answered, whilst he shook his head. “Are you stealing my clothes?”

She ignored that as if it was a completely stupid question. “I am going to take your mind off things for a while, and you are going to just sit there and let me do it. Understand?” She smirked at him knowingly; but he had no idea what she proposed to do next. She certainly had his full attention, that much was true.

Was she testing him for narcotics? Was her tongue as sensitive as his? He wondered this as her mouth aimed for his stomach; but it turned out his stomach wasn’t her intended target. He gripped the edge of the jumpseat as her extended tongue licked the side of his cock, instantly causing it to become semi-erect and it continued to grow as she flicked the tip of her tongue on his tender flesh and she wrapped her hand around his girth.

The sensations were wonderful as she explored the head of his cock as if it were a delicious lollipop. He groaned lightly and shifted involuntarily. “Keep still!” she growled at him angrily. “Otherwise I can’t do this properly.”

Eager to see what she’d do next, he whimpered slightly and kept as still as he could. But her hot breath and moist mouth was sending him wild as she sucked and licked at the slit of his now fully erect cock. As he watched wide-eyed at her actions she gave him a mischievous grin and took the whole length into her mouth. He made a keening sound and then panted desperately as she moved her lips up and down him. He went to thrust into her mouth but she lightly smacked his thigh. “Ah ah ah! I’m doing this to you, not the other way around. Now keep still!” she barked at him; so he meekly sat there.

He gripped the edge of the seat even harder as her talented mouth caused a building, monumental sensation to form inside of him; radiating out from his penis, tightening his balls, and making him want to shout from the rafters. Just as he thought he couldn’t take any more of this sweet torture, she sucked strongly as she managed to simultaneously lick the underside of his cock, and he howled his release. He was only just aware of her moving away and wiping her mouth as he rode a resultant shockwave.

“Did you like that?” she asked; obviously expecting a positive reply. “Good!”

He merely smiled goofily back at her as he melted onto the jumpseat. To ask her to travel with him after that was a complete no-brainer. He quickly decided he’d like to experience that sensation again! To say he was shocked by her negative response was an understatement. He was utterly devastated!

∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫ ∫

Just thinking about that time made him hard and yearn for Donna’s tender touch. No one had ever done that to him before; and no-one had since. It quickly became his favourite memory and fantasy in the long lonely days that followed. The only time he hadn’t thought back to that time was when he’d become John Smith; but the memory had bled through, judging by the disgusted looks Joan Redfern had given him. It had remained his dirty little secret; his only consolation had been that there had been no other Time Lords about to find out his disgraceful secret. It was not something they were allowed to do, let alone think about.

The only way he could stop himself thinking about sex now was to bring up the memory of Rose. It acted like a bucket of cold water. Sometimes he wanted to damn Donna Noble and her talented mouth, he really did! Until he took things in hand, that is, and then he called out her name in ecstasy as if she were his goddess.

He was thinking of her at that particular moment because he had been reminded of her as he stood in the projectionist’s room at Adipose Inc. earlier that day. He had stood by the projectionist’s window to view the film being shown, and a member of the audience had instantly made him think of Donna’s gorgeous ginger hair; and how that hair had bobbed up and down as she moved on him. Nggghh! He was going to have to shower again before he made his way to investigate the goings on in the building. It was worth the wait, he’d thought with a shrug. A little nap first wouldn’t go amiss either.

He had been eavesdropping on Ms Foster the next day when he’d had the shock of his life! He had spied Donna grinning back at him through a door window, and everything about him had perked up. Finally he had found her! Not that he had been actively looking, mind you (he told himself), but it was one of the greatest moments of this incarnation if not his whole life. He had sped down the staircase to be reunited with Donna Noble, and hugged her as tightly as she had hugged him. Perhaps she had missed him too? He could live in hope; and he did, each and every day.

He’d played it cool, of course; he didn’t want her to think he was too keen to get her back in the TARDIS. He wasn’t stupid! He knew that you had to play it safe in order to get what you want, and he was prepared to play it very safe! So when push had come to shove, and he’d allowed her to ask herself back on board, he’d brought up the Martha situation and how he hadn’t wanted to cause any future misunderstandings. “I just want a mate!” he had heard himself say, and he could have kicked himself for blatantly lying so much. Well, some of it was true; he didn’t want to create offspring with her, he just wanted to practice…. the act not the actual offspring part. So that wouldn’t make them mates in the natural history version of mates but purely… what was the colloquial term for such a relationship? His Time Lord brain fought for the appropriate phrase in this time period. It had been pillow friends for quite a while, but he was sure that one was dead now. Her eagerness distracted him some more from thinking of the term so that he stood there like a lemon while he waited for his much wanted hug and she’d scarpered like he was a bad smell, leaving him bereft. To fill in time he quickly unloaded her luggage into the TARDIS before she could change her mind; not that she had to know that was his intention. He was following the ‘keep it mean to keep them keen’ philosophy with her, especially if he wanted her to boss him about again. Oh yes! It was the most refreshing thing about her, the way she took command.

He quickly learnt in the days that followed that he absolutely loved her getting angry with him; it really turned him on. They still used that term to describe arousal, didn’t they? He found himself practising niggling her to see what things got the biggest reaction. Arrogance was working quite well so far, added in with a large dollop of know-it-all-ism. That one especially was working well. He’d had to storm off after their confrontation in the town square in Pompeii when he discovered that one to cool himself down otherwise he’d have made a fool of himself in public. Though her tied on the bed in the temple had been a lovely surprise, giving him an enviable view down her dress and a few fantasies about bondage to linger over later. When she’d told him, “I bloody love you!” under Mount Vesuvius it had only just been within his control to distract himself away from her.

And then they’d entered that pod and hesitated over that lever. Ye gods he had wanted to grab her then! He had promised himself that was going to be his last action, and then they’d been spat out of the volcano! Didn’t he ever get a break?

After that she’d cried; big, wet, dripping sobs. He felt such a heel then, and his ardour had completely died for the time being. It came back later, but he’d missed his opportunity with Donna. Bugger!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was specially written for **tkel_paris** for her birthday (at her express request); and for the porn battle on **doctor_donna** on LiveJournal .

He was determined to flirt with her when they landed on the Oodsphere; he’d almost gotten away with it too for a while. She’d mocked the TARDIS, belittled him, teased him as they trudged through the snow, deliberately made him jealous when they met Mr Halpen; in fact she’d done everything he could have wished for. How many women gripe about wanting quality handcuffs after all?

He’d felt pretty good until he’d touched her mind. What he’d found dashed his hopes completely: she hadn’t been lying about not wanting to mate at all. He saw in her mind that she had no intention of repeating her little act on him. Talk about take the wind out of your sails!

Then he’d shown himself up with her good and proper in the factory in front of the Unit soldiers. Talk about wanting the ground to open up and swallow you! Donna would never take him in hand or mouth again after that! He was certain of it. Until they climbed into the jeep, that is. Boy did she snark at him; and boy was it delicious! If Private Ross hadn’t been driving he would have propositioned her then and there. As it was he had to watch her leave him at Sylvia’s, but he was going to get her back at the first opportunity; he was set on that idea. When she’d opened the door to him later he was agitated almost beyond his control to see her again.

He could tell something had been said in his absence because Wilf kept giving him curious looks. Had Donna confessed something? Sylvia wielding that axe had been a very pleasant surprise, giving him hope that Donna would think up all sorts of kinky things if he could manoeuver her into performing one little act on him… and then Martha happened.

All his little schemes were dashed when Martha came back onto the TARDIS. He certainly couldn’t carry out any seduction plan with Martha tagging along; so he had to continue flying solo for a time.

Talking of flying solo, those flying lessons had been working out pretty well for a moment back there. That had been a brilliant idea of theirs! He had been using them to slowly work his magic on Donna, letting his hand accidentally slip, lose his footing a few times, stand protectively close by; all that sort of thing. And having Martha on board meant he was back to square one! Bugger!

He hadn’t pushed Martha closer to that explosive device! No he hadn’t done that at all! And so what if Cobb thought Donna was his woman; they could handle it. The thought of being thrown inevitably into jail with Donna had cheered him up until he realised they were going to put the anomaly in with them. He was beyond angry! He wanted to be alone with Donna, not play happy families! As Donna laid her hands on him he felt himself melting. Melting into acceptance and fatherhood; and the possible loss that would bring. He fought it, he really did, grabbing for Donna at every opportunity; and then it happened: he became a father again.

Oh the pain! It swept away his happiness at being alone with Donna once more. She had been so receptive too! He could easily have made a move on her if he’d had his head in the right place, but he lost that opportunity; and he was back to flying solo yet again before he knew it. Bugger!

He thought that was it; his very last chance. And it had looked that way until they encountered Agatha Christie. Before then he had tried every trick in the book, even declaring himself too sad to sleep in his own bed alone as a means to schmooze Donna, but she had tricked him by offering her teddy bear for him to cuddle instead of her. With that in mind he had thrown himself in to solving the murder mystery with as much gusto as he could. He had nothing to lose after all. He had continued to think that way right up until the kitchen episode. Or as they would later call it, ‘the kitchen’ since it was a major stepping stone. The long and the short of it was that Donna had snarked at him and then kissed him. She would later deny why she had done so, but for him there was no doubt in his mind. She definitely fancied him. It was as clear as day and he had Agatha Christie to back him up.

To help things along, they had had a massive argument about it when they were back home. “Are you starting again?” she quizzed him. “Because you can have another think!”

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much,” he muttered just within hearing range deliberately, and waited for her to storm over to him.

“Watch it, Spaceman, or my hand will be protesting all over your face!” she fumed at him.

“Can’t keep your hands off me, eh Donna? I never knew I had this power over you,” he gloated, and jigged about, rolling from side to side on the edges of his converses.

Her hand wavered dangerously near him as she fought her angry response. “Do you want me to slap you? Are you doing this deliberately?” she demanded.

He gave her a slow smirk, fuelling her rage. “Whatever makes you think that? Here, let me help you,” he offered, taking hold of her hand and laying it against his cheek. “It should help your aim if nothing else.”

She whipped her hand away from his grasp. “You are bonkers! I don’t know what you are playing at, but you are certainly not using me to gain points; so put that in your pipe and smoke it!” she blazed at him.

“My what?!” he exclaimed with glee, and promptly burst into laughter.

Donna growled angrily at him and stomped out of the console room. “I’m going to bed!” she shouted back at him.

He in turn groaned with delight once she had obviously left him on his own. That scene had been one to savour all right. The shouting, the anger, the touching! It all fuelled his very apparent arousal, and he suddenly couldn’t wait until he was back in his room; he needed to release the pressure then and there. Flicking his gaze towards the bedrooms once more to double check he wouldn’t be disturbed, he began to rub himself as he settled back onto the jumpseat. Why did she have this effect on him? No one else managed it, and he was powerless to stop it... well, powerless to stop it once he was stroking himself. All he wanted was her. Taking a firm hold of his cock he returned, yet again, to his happy memory of her mouth on him as he had sat on that very seat. Closing his eyes in ecstasy he let his imagination run wild as he replayed it all once more. “Oh Donna!” he stuttered out as he skimmed over, around and down his engorged shaft. “Use your lips! Yes oh yes!” he cried out. “Hum, my darling, hum and make me cum!” he wailed. “Oh yes, oh yes!” With a great deal of speed and practised wrist action he cum hard, shooting spunk on his jacket and oozing down his cock. “Good; so good!” he panted out.

“I bet it was, Sunshine!” mocked a familiar voice; and his eyes flew open to meet the steady gaze of one Donna Noble!

“Donna! I… I didn’t… I wasn’t…” he floundered as he fought for the right words to explain himself.

“Oh I think you were, Timeboy. I’ve caught you wanking, and you can’t deny it,” she told him icily. “Is this what you get up to when I’m out of the room?”

“Not always,” he immediately replied before he could stop himself. “Sometimes I fix the TARDIS.”

She paused, and pursed her lips as she thought on his words. “How often?” she eventually asked.

“How often what?” he asked in return, playing for time, and acutely aware he had cooling gunk all over him and his hand in particular.

“You div! How often do you tug yourself off? And don’t lie to me because I shall know,” she replied, daring him to try and deceive her.

“Not often! Once or twice… a day,” he mumbled, hoping she wouldn’t catch his words.

“How much?!” she shrieked.

Okay, she had heard him. Bugger!

He tried to surruptiously tuck himself away. “I’m not a sex addict or anything. I never used to be this way,” he defended himself. “I blame you.”

“Me?!” she questioned him. “What the hell has it got to do with me?”

“Everything; that’s what! I never did anything like this before you came along,” he stated angrily. “Don’t give me the innocent act; you know what you did!” He moved position to verbally attack her properly. “All your ‘oh Doctor, you are so naughty’, and your ‘do as I tell you or I will punish you’. And most of all, your mouth…yes that one there…. Wrapping itself around me that time and sucking me off! It’s all your fault, Donna Noble!” He panted angrily at her, his nostrils flaring; wanting to both fume and seduce her at the same time.

“I see,” she quietly said as she contemplated him and his demise. “You’re turned on again, aren’t you?”

“Yes I bloody am!” he replied. “And it’s because of you.”

“That wasn’t an offer by the way,” she quickly added. “I don’t do that sort of thing anymore.”

“You don’t?” Even he heard how forlorn his voice sounded as he stood there like a wet week.

“Nope!” she gleefully admitted before giving him a compassionate smile. “Sorry about that, but you showed me that I don’t have to resort to physical stuff with blokes to be liked. I can be more than a means to an end.”

“That’s true,” he agreed. “I’m sorry for all the…” He swept his gaze down himself to indicate his predicament.

“And I’m sorry for causing it, for what that’s worth. Though do you seriously expect me to think you never used to wank regularly?” she asked incredulously.

“Honestly, I didn’t before you showed me the way,” he told her as sincerely as he could.

“Blimey! That’s some responsibility. And a lot of pent up sexual frustration!” she commented.

“Tell me about it,” he muttered. “So… what do we do now?” He didn’t risk a cheeky eyebrow waggle.

She contemplated him. “I think we need to establish if it’s me or the sex fantasy that is causing you problems,” she said.

“It’s not a problem!” he hastily added. “I mean, it’s you and your bod- personality that is affecting me; I assure you.”

“I’ve got no way of testing that theory though, have I?” she reasoned.

“Yes you have!” he insisted adamantly. “We could go out on a date, test out the water as it were…”

She scoffed at him, “You reckon you can cope with something as normal as a date, huh, without treating me like a piece of meat? I’d like to see you do that.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” he offered, brightening at the prospect. “I can do romance; I’m sure I can.”

“You can do bombs, maniacs and death-threats, I know that much,” she retorted. “Okay, Spaceman, you’ve got a deal. You can take me out for dinner, dancing and plenty of romantic old-fashioned wooing.”

“How do I do that again?” he tried to surruptiously ask.

“You don’t know?” she questioned his normal ‘I know everything’ demeanour. “Ever heard of reading a book?”

“What book would that be?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“Oh I don’t know! Casanova, Mr Darcy, Noddy… you decide!” she replied huffily. “You must have it all catalogued in that big ol’ brain of yours.”

He gave a haughty sniff. “Yes, I think I do. Thanks, Donna!” He grinned his cheesiest grin at her.

“Oh and one more thing before you wine and dine me, Spaceman… Get some clean pants on!” She giggled loudly at him and practically skipped away in her excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

He decided then and there ‘I’ll show her!’ and headed straight for the library; via the bathroom, of course. He skimmed through the books she suggested; what did Noddy have to do with it again? That puzzled him. The Home Doctor Book of Human Physiology was much more helpful, as were the Female Eunuch and The Joy Of Sex he remembered hearing about back when he was in his fifth incarnation. Whoever did the diagrams was a bit biased, he thought. Either that or he’d have to hastily grow a beard.

One diagram caught his attention. Why the heck would you do that? He proposed to ask Donna at the first available chance.

He found her the following day peering at the page he’d left the book open at when he went in search for her in order to hand her a morning cup of tea. “Where you looking at this?” she asked him with wonder.

“Yes. I’m glad you noticed because I was going to ask about it,” he replied.

She studied the picture and then him in quick succession. “Would you really do that?” she pondered, with an added gleam he hadn’t seen before.

“That’s what I was curious about. Why would you want that done to you?” he asked.

“Why?!” she shrieked with a laugh. “Do be serious! Think why you enjoyed your trip to pleasureland on the jumpseat that time.”

“Oh… OH!!!” he exclaimed. “Really? Would be a good use for my respiratory bypass system,” he commented. “Where did you fancy having this date of ours?”

“Hang on. What do you mean by a respiratory bypass system exactly? Do you plug into a machine every now and then or can you breathe through somewhere else?” she regarded his neck with fascination.

“I don’t have gills, if that’s what you are looking for, or a USB socket. I do, however, have a backup system that allows me to hold my breath or supply me with additional oxygen when necessary,” he explained still trying to get her to take her cup of tea from him.

“So you can explore places other blokes can’t,” she mused, finally accepting the cup. “Can you do anything else with it?”

“I think that’s enough, don’t you, considering it stops me dropping down dead,” he replied, wondering where exactly this line of questioning could be leading.

“Oh yes; plenty to be going on with,” she agreed, taking a sip. She scrunched up her face in disgust. “What did you give me a cold cup of tea for?”

“It was still hot when I offered it,” he defended himself. “It isn’t my fault you kept refusing to accept it when I first did.”

“Story of your life,” she quipped, and patted his cheek. She handed him the cup back, “Come on then, Timeboy; let’s get this show on the road.”

He could only look back at her with consternation.

The next planet they landed on gave them a golden opportunity to have their date. “Anything, Doctor, just tell me what you and your lovely lady want,” the Chieftain of the Isorians had offered him.

“Your chef to cook for us and your musicians to play for only us,” the Doctor had readily replied.

The Chieftain and his servants had almost fallen over themselves to comply; so the next thing Donna knew they were eating a delicious and sumptuous meal while top-class musicians played for them and only them.

After several glasses of wine to boast his courage the Doctor risked asking, “Donna? Can I ask… why did you treat me that time?”

Donna swilled the wine in her glass before carefully answering, “Because you needed it, and I wanted to say thank you.”

The Doctor felt it was time to come clean about this. “I need to tell you how I feel, Donna.”

She leant forward and took his hand, “No you don’t, Spaceman. I think I can guess most of it.”

He clasped her hand in response, drawing her nearer. “I’m not sure you can. You mean so much to me, have given me so much, and now you know that you provide more than companionship.”

“What exactly are you saying?” she asked, gasping in surprise. “I thought you used me merely to get your jollies.”

He delicately stroked a finger down her arm. “Oh, it is so beyond that,” he softly told her. “But right now I want to dance with you.”

He pulled her up out of her chair and guided her onto the open space by their table. Donna took a pose but he drew her body extremely close to his. “Are you sure about this?” she whispered.

“Very,” he replied as he nuzzled into her neck. “I’d do anything to be with you, Donna. Whatever it takes, whatever you want.”

“Are you that desperate to have sex?” she asked in astonishment.

“I’m that desperate to have you,” he told her in low sultry tones.

She considered his eyes, wondering what the truth was, and saw that his words were partially true. The voice in her head told her this couldn’t be right, that what he offered was intended for someone else, but her heart said otherwise. “Listen to your heart,” he barely said before leaning closer to kiss her gently.

She found herself responding to his tender touches as his lips moved over hers, tasting, nipping, and suckling on her. She groaned as he teased open her mouth with gentle flicks of his tongue. She had never kissed anyone properly before who tasted as wonderful as he did.

Several minutes passed as they moved together in their dance, blissfully unaware of their surroundings and focused only on each other. Their embrace drew increasing bolder, as it deepened and promised greater intimacy. Neither could deny they were highly aroused by their actions. “You can’t do that to me in public,” she told him in hushed tones. “There are other people here.”

“Then let’s go where there isn’t,” he argued. “I think it is time we made our way back home to our own bed.”

“Have we lost a bed or two on board the TARDIS?” she teased.

“That’s totally up to you,” he quietly insisted. And he saw the penny drop, finally, in her mind.

“Come on you,” she ordered, releasing herself to grab his hand. She dragged him into the TARDIS, across the console room, down the corridor and into her bedroom.

He happily complied, rejoicing in the confidence that was almost vibrating from her. He was pushed onto the edge of the bed, and he took a submissive posture, allowing her to order him to slowly strip.

She felt powerful as she stood over him, and loved every second of it. “Now me,” she ordered him; and he began to reverentially undress her, kissing each revealed inch of skin, and almost setting her on fire in the process. She particularly liked his gasps of joy as he removed her bra and knickers.

“What would you like me to do now, Donna?” he humbly asked.

Remembering what he had told her earlier, she tried out a sterner voice. “Lie back,” she told him.

He instantly lay back on the bed and his cock twitched. “Yes,” he simply said.

She climbed onto the bed, shifted her leg until she was straddling his stomach, and could look down at him as haughtily as possible. “Stroke me,” she ordered in her boldest voice. The truth was she was terrified of ordering him about unless she was so angry with him she didn't care.

Her fears didn't matter because his eyes lit up with delight. Reverently he stretched out to stroke her breasts, moving the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, making them peak in the process and sending wonderful messages down to her nether regions.

“I said stroke me!” she demanded more forcefully, pretending he had got it totally wrong, and guided his hand downwards. She bit back a loud groan as his fingertips caressed her.

“Oh! I see,” he faintly replied. He began with one curious finger, stroking along her inner folds, instantly impressed by how wet she was. “You feel delicious,” he blurted out. So she practised a glare on him, causing him to shiver in delight in response. 

That gave her the confidence to continue the angry act, insisting that he wasn't doing it quite right and guiding his eager fingers onto her clit, telling him to rub her there, but not to be a maniac about it when he went too fast. His eyes were on her the whole time, full of wonder and delight. “Harder,” she ordered.

God the noises she was making! He could have watched her for hours, but he'd much rather do something else with her for hours first. She made a stuttering sound that suddenly worried him. “Am I doing this right? Should I be doing something else?” he whispered.

She forced open her eyes and practised her best superior gaze on him, “It will do for now.” She was acutely aware of his cock pressing against her butt cheek and how much she wanted it put to good use. All she could think of was how it would feel to ride down on it, how it would hit her G spot if she angled her body just so, how it had felt in her mouth that time... She lifted up away from his dejected fingers. “Get in me. Now!” she yelled at him. Seeing his puzzled expression she arched back to sit on his penis.

“I'll try,” he panted with excitement, grasping hold of her hips to help guide her onto him. The tip of him pressed into her, oh so invitingly, before the whole of him was accepted in one delicious swoosh. He held himself still, relishing the sheer physicality of being held so tightly by her inner muscles. He was determined to record every detail for future use.

“Move, Timeboy,” she snarled at him. She moved too. “That's it, like that, right there... No not like that, I'm not a bloody sex doll!”

He slowed down his speed after that, drawing out long, lazy growls from her body. He tried going faster when she started to move more quickly on him, but she had lightly smacked him when he did. He slowed back down and enjoyed the moment. Then she breathed weirdly again, and her muscles squeezed him even tighter as if... yes, they were milking him to an extent! This was beyond interesting! He could feel his own climax hurriedly approaching when she did it once more and he howled with his release as he had done the first time. 

She panted down at him, “I take it that you don't mind the thought of trying this another time.”

He smiled goofily up at her, unable to hardly do much else. “More than I can say,” he replied.

“That's got to be a first! You not being able to say anything. I'll believe it when I see it,” she scoffed.

“Did I do alright? Was I enough for you?” he asked her fretfully.

She smirked. There was no way she was going to tell him how bloody fantastic he had been, especially when you consider it was his first proper time. “You did fine,” she cooed, rubbing her hands over his chest. “We might have to practise some bits, and introduce a few others, but that was pretty good.”

“Thank you,” he sighed with relief. His expression took on a wistful tone. “Donna, I lov-”

A hand shot across his mouth, shutting him up instantly. “Don't go spoiling it, Spaceman. That comes much later.”

“Okay, Donna,” he answered, and kissed the palm of her hand. 

She laughed in response. “Prawn!” she chided tenderly.

They then extricated themselves from their position, with many ‘Ow’s and grunts of protest, before heading to the bathroom to clean up. “I could wash you if you like,” he offered.

“No!” she quickly responded and instantly regretted it when she saw his hurt expression. She placed a kiss on his cheek. “Next time, Spaceman. Promise.” And she was gladdened to see him immediately brighten at her words.

She could get used to all this being able to boss him about in the bedroom. She knew it would not work anywhere else, there was an unspoken underlying pact made between them; but she was grateful he was able to trust her like this. It was also an enormous compliment that he should want to, and in such a way.

She stroked his hair and watched him react like a happy puppy; it made something happen in her heart that she continued to try and ignore. Now where had she put those Ood handcuffs they'd kept as a souvenir? This looked like it could continue to be a lot of fun!

 

**The End...** _sort of..._


End file.
